More Than Paper Kiss
by Another Girl in Another Place
Summary: Sungmin yang sedang risau karena sesuatu/ "MinnieMin!"/ "Jangan bertindak bodoh. Kalau ada orang lain yang melihat bagaimana?"/Karena tadi paper kiss kita gagal di panggung, maka aku ingin melakukannya sekarang. Tanpa kertas./ A KyuMin fanfiction/ It's YAOI/ Drabble/ CopyPaste, Flame, Bashing are not allowed!


**::::::::::::::::::::**

**More Than Paper Kiss**

**.**

**JOY Fanfiction**

**.**

**Disclaimer : The casts belongs to God, but this story is mine **

**Kyumin are mine too*smirk**

**YAOI, OOC, Typo(s), Drabble**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Sungmin tampak melamun. Wajahnya terlihat sedikit muram. Saat ini ia sedang dalam perjalanan pulang ke Korea Selatan, setelah mereka menjalani rangkaian Super Show 5 mereka di Singapura. Dan ia muram bukan karena SuShow, tentu saja bukan. Ia justru bahagia seperti biasa jika melihat ELF yang dengan semangat meneriakkan nama mereka. Ia terganggu oleh hal lain…

"…hyung…?"

"Sungmin hyung…?"

"MinnieMin!"

Sungmin tersentak saat telinganya terasa diteriaki oleh seseorang. Ia menoleh kesal ke arah pelaku. Namun justru mata _foxy _itu membulat ketika melihat siapa yang duduk di sebelahnya.

"K-kenapa kau duduk disini?" Tanya Sungmin dengan bodohnya.

Yang ditanya malah terkekeh pelan, tidak berniat menjawab pertanyaan tidak penting yang dilontarkan Sungmin. Kemudian ia merapatkan posisi duduknya ke arah Sungmin.

"Kenapa akhir-akhir ini kau senang sekali memasang tampang _pabbo, _hmm?" Tanya namja itu santai.

Sungmin yang mendengarnya sontak mengerutkan alis kesal. Tidak terima dikatakan bodoh oleh namja jangkung itu.

"Aku tidak _pabbo._ Lagipula kapan aku memasang wajah seperti itu?" Rungut Sungmin kesal. Membuat wajahnya tampak semakin _cute._

"Aigoo, bunnyMing sedang ngambek, eoh?" namja jangkung itu, Kyuhyun, merangkul Sungmin gemas.

Sungmin menyentakkan bahunya dari rangkulan Kyuhyun.

"Jangan bertindak bodoh. Kalau ada orang lain yang melihat bagaimana?"

Namun Kyuhyun kembali mengulurkan tangannya merangkul Sungmin, tidak peduli dengan protes Sungmin.

"Biarkan saja orang melihat." Sahut Kyuhyun cuek. "Aku tidak peduli."

"Tapi aku peduli." Balas Sungmin pelan, nyaris seperti bisikan.

Kyuhyun menghela nafas melihat sikap Sungmin.

"Kau tahu? Kau itu terlalu memikirkan orang lain. Sesekali pikirkan juga dirimu sendiri. Kau tidak harus selalu memendam keinginanmu." Ucap Kyuhyun.

Sungmin memalingkan wajahnya.

"Kau ini bicara apa? Sudahlah, kembali ke kursimu sana. Harusnya Kangin hyung yang duduk disini."

"Kau memikirkan _fanservice _tadi, ya?"

"…"

"Aku tahu, walaupun kau tersenyum tapi hatimu tidak."

"…."

"Bila Siwon hyung mulai mendekatiku untuk melakukan _fanservice_, kau pasti menjauh."

"Hentikan!"

"CuteMin, aku tahu kau pasti sedih 'kan? Kau pasti merasa-"

"Kubilang hentikan!" tukas Sungmin sedikit tajam, memotong ucapan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun tersenyum melihat wajah Sungmin memerah.

"Kapan kau mau berbaik hati kepada dirimu sendiri, Ming?"

Sungmin terdiam. Dirasakannya Kyuhyun menarik bahunya lembut, dan sedetik kemudian bahunya sudah menempel di tubuh Kyuhyun.

"Aku hanya bertanya-tanya… Kapan aku bisa melakukan _fanservice_ denganmu secara bebas? Tanpa adanya _bashing _disana sini. Aku…" Sungmin tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya. Bibir Kyuhyun menempel di telinganya, membuatnya sedikit menegang.

"Sebenarnya tadi aku menolak _paper kiss_ Siwon hyung karena aku ingin melakukannya denganmu." Bisik Kyuhyun, dengan bibir masih menempel di telinga Sungmin.

Sungmin tersenyum kecil. "Kau pandai merayu sekarang."

"Aku tidak bohong, Ming. Aku pun ingin menunjukkan _fanservice_ denganmu. Tetapi kau selalu membuatku kesal jika di panggung."

"Huh?" Sungmin mengernyitkan alisnya tidak mengerti.

"Kau selalu menunjukkan _gwiyomi _bodoh itu di panggung. Kau memperlihatkan bokongmu ke semua orang. Kau mencium Noona _dancer _di penampilan solomu. Kau juga sering ber_selca _ria dengan namja lain di drama musikalmu. Apa itu cukup menjelaskan, Lee Sungmin?"

Sungmin melongo. Kemudian mengerjapkan matanya inosen. Ah, andai Kyuhyun melihat. Pasti bunny imut ini akan habis dilahap si serigala mesum itu.

"Kau… marah aku melakukan itu semua?" tanya Sungmin. Dirasakannya hembusan nafas Kyuhyun yang memberat.

"Kau memang _pabbo, _Ming. Kenapa masih bertanya aku marah? Tentu saja aku marah." Sahut Kyuhyun, bergumam di helaian rambut Sungmin. Menghirup harum lembut namja manis itu.

Sungmin lagi-lagi terdiam. Tidak tahu harus menyahut apa. Untungnya memang di kabin ini sepi. Tidak ada pramugari yang lewat. Atau belum. Sungmin sedikit lega, karena Kyuhyun yang terus memeluknya seperti ini.

"Karena tadi _paper kiss_ kita gagal di panggung, maka aku ingin melakukannya sekarang. Tanpa kertas." Tiba-tiba Kyuhyun membuka suara.

Sungmin belum sempat merespon ucapan Kyuhyun, ketika Kyuhyun membalik tubuhnya cepat. Kemudian langsung meraup bibir _pinkish_ yang menggoda itu. Satu tangan Kyuhyun memegang dagu Sungmin, mengunci gerak wajah namja manis itu.

Sementara satu tangan Kyuhyun yang lain menekan tengkuk Sungmin. Membuat tautan bibir mereka semakin erat. Sungmin yang terkejut tidak bisa menolak. Apalagi Kyuhyun sudah mulai berbuat lebih. Dirasakannya Kyuhyun menekan-nekan bibirnya, meminta Sungmin membuka mulutnya.

Begitu Sungmin membuka bibirnya, dengan cepat Kyuhyun melesakkan lidahnya ke dalam sana. Menelusuri rongga mulut Sungmin yang hangat. Membelai langit-langit mulut Sungmin, membuat namja manis itu melenguh kecil.

Kyuhyun melepas bibirnya saat nafas Sungmin sudah tersengal. Ia memperhatikan saat kekasihnya itu berusaha mencari udara. Kemudian terkekeh pelan. Membuat Sungmin menatap bingung padanya.

"Saranghae, CuteMin…"

Dan satu ciuman lagi diterima Sungmin, tetapi kali ini di sudut bibirnya. Lembut dan lama. Membuat Sungmin bahagia dalam hati.

"Nado saranghae, Kyuhyun-ah…"

.

.

.

* * *

**END!**

.

.

.

**Hahaha, maafkan saya yang masih nekat ngepost! Tiba-tiba pikiran dipenuhi sama scene ini *tunjukadeganatas**

**Yosh, mianhae kalo judulnya ga nyambung. Ini gegara liat fancam SS5SG kemarin.**

**Yang udah baca, ayo review!**

**.**

**.**

**Marhaban ya Ramadhan, Selamat menjalankan ibadah puasa ya chingudeul #bagi yang menjalankan**

**Maafkan kesalahan saya, baik sengaja atau ga sengaja ^^**


End file.
